nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase the Kage-11/19/14
'Participants:' Yamanaka Itsumo,Orochi Tenshi,Uchiha Saito,Haruno Hinori ' 'Chase the Kage: ItsumoYamanaka: -The dark clouds hovering in the sky above hid the fact it was almost noon in the village of Yonshigakure. On a rock in the back garden of the village crouched a figured that was almost not visible in the thick fog that covered the grounds of the village. The figure was the Kage of the village hidden in death, Yonshigakure, she was young for a kage but she had earned her place working hard to prove herself worthy. The Kage blinked and shook out her blonde hair as she stared out over the streets of the village. It was going to be a long afternoon in the village she was going to see how the others could hold up and then she was going to head out to the island. Not that the others in the village would know she was gone but her past as a hunter ninja made her not good at staying still for long periods of time. The Kage was a female the first female kage in the history of Yonshigakure, this let alone made her proud, Though how she got the position still haunted her. Her pale hand moved to brush over the patch of skin that was now covered with the kanji’s for her best friends name. She had failed him but she wouldn’t fail anyone ever again. She would protect the village with her life. Hearing a squawking sound she would look up to see a bird soaring high in the sky.- “hmm well your not usually around this early bird” -the kage pulled a rice cracker out of her pocket and tossed it up in the air the bird would swoop down and catch the cracker in it’s beak before flying off into the sky again. The kage would smile and then look back down at the road ahead of her. The woman stood up straightened herself out and and tilting her head. She was a normal Shinobi from the looks of her no one who didn’t know who she was would think she was a Kage, She wore white pants white top and white trench coat that fell to her ankles around her neck she wore a white scarf that came up and covered her face to its nose. Under the scarf was a mask that covered her face and eyes from view, It was a white mask with black circles around her eyes that looked like a panda’s face. this was made special for her and was the only one in the world. It was what gave her the name most knew her by, The panda hunter, but she was no longer a hunter she was a kage and though she didn’t need the mask anymore she still choose to wear it her blonde hair framed the mask flowing down to the middle of her back curling slightly at the ends. Those who knew her name were very very close to her or were lucky enough to be trusted. Her true name was Yamanaka Itsumo, those who knew that didn’t want to make eye contact with her. Itsumo jumped down from the rock and picked up the doll that sat on the ground and slung it over her shoulder. She walked down the streets heading up into the center of the village looking for who she was going to test today. - SoraaHollowSide: "Oy, oy, Tenshi-kun." -A dark voice would hiss at the boy who was too fixated on the fire before him. The child was a little over the average height for his age. His pale skin looked lighter than it was against his black outfit and hair. His yellow eyes that shared the same characteristics of a snake moved away from the flame. -"Uh, oh right..." *-He sighed and hung his head embarrassed at his near clumsiness. It would have been criminal to simply let the rabbit Hikamaru caught for him burn away. Tenshi removed the skinned rabbit from the flame and waited for it to cool. - " Understand... I am grateful for your consideration...." - Tenshi's voice was that of a childs still with a slight hint of an adult starting to bloom. Though anyone listening in to the conversation with these two, beyond another serpent, would only hear different hissing noises coming from them- "Hmmm? I can't accept your gratitude. After all, without you I am merely a scarf. A comfortable and fashionable scarf. But still just a scarf."- The five foot long white snake curled up into a ball watching Tenshi begin to nibble away at the rabbit meat. - "And I still can't understand why you don't just swallow up your whole meal. Seems so tedious to eat in such a manner."- The boy shook his head in disagreement- "Coming from a being who practically kills himself when he overestimates his meal...." "Heh! A little bit of an argument out of you today. Why you feeling so defensive?"- Tenshi remained silent through a few more bites out of his meal.- "I was just... I don't know... thinking instead of hiding from people who travel by I might interact a little.... but it doesn't make sense does it? It's just this weird desire I can't comprehend.." - Hikamaru tilted his head looking towards the boy.- "No.... not one bit... to expose yourself to potential predators is nothing a snake should do. Still, beyond guiding your ignorance I'm not going to make your decisions for you."- Tenshi nodded and decided then and there that today will be an experiment. XGinseiRyuuVenger: -It was only 4 am in the morning, when Saito had risen from his slumber and had sat up at the edge of his bed. He had only taken a short time to wake up and put on his clothes. He decided to skip breakfast and headed out into the still Quiet town. . He had walked the quiet streets , taking in the fresh air and enjoying the village in its Silent state. Soon enough he had arrived at the Shop of the village Blacksmith. he had been working here for 2 years now and was taking over more and more of the old man his job, Saito reached in his pocket for the key as he unlocked the door and headed inside, closing the door behind him.He took of his Flak and gear, placing it in the small locker in one of its side room. He sat down at the desk and started looking over all the orders and the set date for delivery. About an hour had passed before he was done reading them all and a sigh escaped his lips.-* Man , this is gonna be a drag. THose kids really gotta be more careful at how they use their tools out there. MEtals don't grow on trees.- he mumbled as he got up from the chair and walked to the smelter lighting the fire so it could warm up. While The smelter was warming up, he walked into the tool room and grabbed the Black Apron from the wall hanger and put the neck string around his neck and tied the waist rope. HE grabbed the tools he would need and placed them on the table in the main room. he walked to the storage room and returned with a Bag of Steel Bars. HE was glad to see the Old man still took his time to prepare the bars to save Saito some time . He looked at the clock, as he first went to grab something to drink from the fridge. but When he opened the fridge, he blinked before smiling. cos not only did he find drinks in the fridge, he found a Sandwich wrapped in Tin Foil with a note on it. THe old mans wife knew how Eager Saito was and wanted to make sure he'd at least eat before working so had prepared him a breakfast the day before. Happily Saito took the sandwich out of the tin foil,eating it and sipping his drink as he returned to the main Room. He sat down the Can of Coke and finished his sandwich as he walked up to the smelter,checking its temperature before throwing in some of the steel bars and heading to the front of the counter to open the door. The village would probably start waking up soon and the streets fill with people. HE proudly returned to work on the orders that awaited on the desk- xHinori: -Sunlight peered through the shades as they caressed her face. Hinori grumbled a bit as she sat up. The Light disturbing what lil sleep she had gotten.She sat up at the edge of the bed in the hospital breakroom. she had once again spend the night here after a long night shift, treating the injuries of the shinobi that had returned from missions.She hated these days. but the smile on the faces of those she helped save, made it all worth it.She tried rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she put her coat back and went into the hallways following it to the nearest reception desk, to see if everything was under control and if they still had need of her at this time.Along the way she stopped at one of the vending Machines and tossed in a coin grabbing one of the Ice Coffees and the small pack of Dangos they sold amongst the many things. she had downed the Ice Coffee quickly as she stuck one of the Dango sticks in her mouth,nomming on them as she approached the Desk. she took the Dango out of her mouth, swallowing the piece she was chewing on and addressed the Nurse present.- * how are things at the moment ? I take everything is under control for now ?*- The Nurse looked at Hinori with a smiled as she answered- "Yes Miss Hinori, All patients have been taken care of and are either discharged or resting. You are free to go out, we will call for you, should we have need of you right away, Miss Hinori."- Hinori nodded as she stuck the Dano back in her mouth and walked to the Locker room, hanging Her coat back in her own Locker. She grabbed long black coat and put it on and Left the Hospital,heading in to town to get a proper meal and enjoy the sights.- ItsumoYamanaka: -Itsumo would head through the main part of two where she saw one of her Jounin heading into the smith shop where he was always being found. she smirked softly thinking she would be taking him away from his job there to handle a task she wanted him to do. She then spotted her medical Jounin walking out of the hospital she didn’t know either of them personally she had only watched over their learning from afar but they had come so far she thought it was time to test out their skills as well as well as to get them working with teams. Itsumo smiled and stopped pulling two pieces of parchment out of her pocket both had been written ahead of time they said to meet the kage at the gate at 1pm that was in less than a half hour she raised her hand and the bird she had feed the cracker to swooped down and landed on her arm she tied the two notes to the birds leg and whispered. The bird would first fly to the medical ninja her being outside she could easily deliver the note to her. The bird would land on the girls shoulder and offer her his left leg the bird would then fly over to the blacksmith shop and fly threw the window it would land on the boys head and peck him till he took the last note from its leg. Itsumo on the other hand would keep walking through the streets without having much people notice her at all they were used to seeing her walking the streets they all knew who she was but no one acted or treated her differently than anyone else. Itsumo wouldn’t look around or meet anyones eyes not that they would know if she was looking at them or not through her mask but she would just walk through the gravel paths of the village till she reached the gate. her hand would quickly flick to the ram and she would body flicker so that she was perched on top of the gate of the village she would face inward with her back to the outside world waiting for the two jounin to meet her if they didn't come there would be hell to pay if they did they would soon be facing world outside of the village in a whole new way. She crouched down with her right hand resting on the rooftop between her legs and her right left resting on her knees. the panda doll still wrapped around her neck hooked onto her scarf.- SoraaHollowSide: -With the rabbit long consumed and the fire dwindling down Tenshi decided to head out. He put a personal responsibility on himself to stomp out the fire before leaving the area behind. - "Hmmmm. So..."- Hikamaru slithered forward to Tenshi - "where will we be going hmm?" The snake twirled it's way up Tenshi's body to rest at wrapping himself around the boy's neck and chest. - "I was thinking I could back track to that river we saw about a hour ago and follow that. I've noticed people tend to be drawn to it. Though I suppose it's only natural..." - A constant habit the boy had was to itch his left cheek just below his scar when in thought. He had even finger holes in his gloves just to be able to do this with any finger he desired at the moment. - "Not a bad idea. Well then start heading off. I'll be here if you need me."- The snake replied and suddenly began to spin around as it turned into a white fabric. Tenshi adjusted the scarf to be worn more properly before he headed off. When Hikamaru would come back to his snake form he would likely be annoyed at the boy for doing this. And thus, Tenshi headed off to find that river he had come across earlier. XGinseiRyuuVenger: -Saito flinched at the pecking on his head that came out of nowhere. but tried to focus on finishing the work he was doing. when he was finally done he grabbed the bird and the note on its leg and opened it. he petted the bird as he sighed after reading it.- * Dammit Kage, these orders have deadlines too ya know.- he mumbled as he set down the tools and went to grab his own gear and flak from the locker room and patted the old man on the shoulder as he just came in the door. The old man knew enough room that and merely smiled as Saito walked out the front door and Dashed off in the Direction of the Main Gate. He jumped onto the rooftops,so there wouldn't be people in his way as he moved as swift as his feet would carry him. Because he was finishing the tools he only had like 5 minutes left to get to the Gate as he went down the Main street rooftops . Finally he saw the gates in Sight as he made one Big Jumps, landing on the open ground between the gate and village. as he huffed and looked around for the Kage. - Dammit she has us rush here, but where the hell is she then. if she is late, then i oughta...- he muttered a bit annoyed at having to abandon what he was doing to come here.- xHinori: -Hinori blinked as a Bird suddenly landed on her shoulder with notes on both his legs. she took one of the notes as the bird flew off again before she knew it. Shrugging the encounter off, she opened the note and read over it carefully while walking the streets.-*Hmmm a summoning of the Kage to come to the gate. What could this be about? Did something bad happen.- She didn't notice she was speaking her throught out loud as she changed her direction towards the gate, walking amongst the people. Looking at her clock she noticed she still had plenty of time, so stopped by some of the shops, looking over the merchandise. She knew she was taking her time,but she had had such a short night. she didn't want to rush, her body wanted rest.But Kage's orders are absolute so she continued along.Eventually after the Detour she took, she came to the open field before the Gate as she saw her old teammate Saito standing there. Something seemed to bother him though. Was he here on Kage's orders too ? and where was the Kage to begin with, it was almost time, so shouldn't she have been here already ? or So Hinori though.- ItsumoYamanaka: -Itsumo would watch them both approach the main gate of the village, The boy looked impatient and tired he must have rushed here, the girl on the other hand looked calm but tired. This would give Itsumo more motive to test them today. she would make the ram sign again and disappear with a small popping sound and appear right in front of them both. She would smirk under her mask and look at them.- “Waiting for me?” -was all the slipped from her lips before she turned and took off running out the gate yelling behind her she would say. “Keep up” -Itsumo would take off at full speed body flickering a few feet ahead every so ofte to keep herself at a distance she was heading for a stream that ran through the forest outside of the village it was a good place to train with them and also it would give her a chance to test them on how they could handle keeping up with her.- SoraaHollowSide: -After a brief walk Tenshi came across the river he had avoided earlier. Though he had avoided it for the exact reason he had now seeked it out. And now the choice was simply to follow the stream or travel against it. Most people would simply pick a path and follow it. Especially since there was no real destination to be reached. However, options like this were big deals to Tenshi. He had found each choice he made to be impactful. Whether or not he would find food or shelter for a night was based on these choices. In time he decided to follow the current. As rivers often led to lakes where people may be gathered. Tenshi's walk was rather plain as was his posture. The only thing worth noting was his tendency to put his arms behind him. He found it comfortable to have each hand hold the opposing arms wrist as he moved forward. Despite his intentions, Tenshi was still complicating how he would greet the people he encountered and what to do if they rejected him. Or worse.- XGinseiRyuuVenger: -Saito sighed-Fiiiinnee.- He muttered with annoyance hearable in his voice. He took a Deep breath before he dashed off, jumping straight into the trees the moment he got out of the gate. The Kage underestimated him, he might've been exhausted, but running was something he did plenty and his speed was not matched by many except his own former teammate Hinori . But he knew the Kage was of a much higher level, but he would not yield like this. He Made sure to stick as close as possible, knowing Hinori would be right behind him. his feet setting off with enough force using momentum and gravity to his advantage to move fast but with enough room for corrections should it be needed. THe whole time his mind would ponder what the hell the kage was planning that they had to go outside of the village for it. And especially while she knew the Duties they performed when not on Mission . His annoyance still remained, as he tried to hide it.- xHinori: -Hinori blinked as this woman suddenly appeared before her and Saito's eyes only to tell them to keep up as she dashed off. Noticing the annoyance in her Teammate his voice as he ran off after her, she knew she had to ignore her tiredness and follow. So she took a deep breath and followed straight behind Saito, knowing how he would move. So she did what she could to mimic his movements and keep up with him despite her tiredness. She knew she was gonna feel it later today, but for now she had to persevere. But why were they leaving the village ? Where were they going, what did the Kage have in store for them when they would finally stop running. She shook her head to ignore the thoughts and focus on Following Saito and the Kage to whatever awaited them at the end of this road.- ItsumoYamanaka: -Itsumo smirked under her panda mask as she pushed chakra into her feet and ran faster. The two jounin were not doing bad keeping up with her so far though the attitude radiating off the boy was annoying her. After a few more seconds of running she slipped her hand into the waistband of her white pants and pulled out a senbon from the lining with her right hand she would use her sensing ability to determine where he was before figuring out how far it would be before the senbon reached him,throwing the Senbon in the direction of the boy it would be flying at a speed of 10mph with the distance between them being less than a mile it would get there in about five seconds it was aimed at his knee cap to teach him manners reaching the edge of the river Itsumo would body flicker up in one of the trees crouching down out of sight. She stopped noticing a boy by the river this wasn't something she had expected. She noticed a snake with him and his pale skin made her curious. Still keeping an eye on the two jounin she would watch the boy as well.- SoraaHollowSide: -The pleasant silence beyond the splashing over the rivers flow made Tenshi second guess himself slightly. He didn't need company beyond Hikamaru for a year; why did he feel the want for it now? Still, he didn't turn away from his journey down the stream. After a hour or so his white scarf would suddenly spin into Hikamaru's body form. Tenshi tilted his head at the sudden burst into form that was a rare occurrence with Hikamaru.- "Don't you feel that Tenshi? You need to hide."- the snake would hiss angrily at him.- "Why? I don't sense any animal that would pose a threat..." "Tch, that's right. You aren't very sensitive to the chakra of people like you are to other beast. People are approaching and if they pose a threat I do not have the strength to combat them." -Tenshi sighed and simply sat down on a large rock by the river with his knees folded up to him. Hikamaru slithered down and curled around the boy.- "Did you not hear me?" -Tenshi was quick to reply- "I did, but the whole reason I set out on this journey was to meet people. I'm not going to be picky about who I encounter. It was simply meant to happen. My choice decided this." -The snake seemed to facepalm as he pushed his head against the tip of his tail- "As you wish then." XGinseiRyuuVenger: -Saito noticed a Small Sparkle coming towards him, the lil bit of light that peered through the leaves reflected on the Senbon. as he pushed off harder and threw his body into a flipp. The Senbon passing by right underneath him as it got stuck in the branch behind him. Seeing Hinori right behind him, he was glad the distance between them both was enough so she would be safe.As he landed on the next branch his turqouise Eyes suddenly turned bright red as a black circle formed around his pupil along with two tomoe on the circle its edges. This Was Saito's Two Tomoe SHaringan. But what his eyes saw, lightly shocked him, he saw the KAge's chakra pattern Vanish and appear elsewhere, but he saw two other strange patterns on the ground below. He picked up the pace and as he reached the final branch, jumped down while unsheathing Shi no Kage,as he landed behind the boy, the tip pressed against the back of his neck.- Who are you? What brings you so close to our village, kid?- his Aura had suddenly changed from Annoyed to Serious and protective- xHinori: -Hinori suddenly jumped Sideways when she saw Saito change his jump midway, before getting back on his trail. she could sense 3 different chakras at the river ahead as she kept her gaze on Saito. His aura had changed, and why was his sharingan active ? Was there trouble ahead?When she noticed Saito pick up pace, she got a bit worried and followed him. only to see him jump down very suddenly and draw his Katana and aim it at what looked like a boy. What was a kid doing out here alone ? lands outside the village gates was always full of threats . She set off from the tree,landing right behind Saito as she tried to catch her breath.- Sai..Saito, put that away.. it's just a kid ya know... Don't go raising a blade so easily.-she huffed exhausted from the run, but curious about who this boy was. Yet she also tried to focus on the KAge her presence, she had to be somewhere in the vicinity.- ItsumoYamanaka: -Itsumo was up in the tree’s she watched the two jounin get distracted by the boy. She could tell that the boy was alone except for the snake and the fact the two jounin worked together well made her smile. The boy was no threat Itsumo has sensed his chakra awhile back but had known he was young. She knew that he was also going to be powerful perhaps when he grew up with the right training. Itsumo would body flicker down to behind Hinori for a second and whisper.- “Take him back to the village and feed him keep him there till i return” -before body flickering behind Saito.- “Attacking first isnt always a good thing drop your weapon” -Itsumo would then body flicker away from the area off in the distance where neither of them could follow her once she knew she was far enough away she started to walk South heading in the direction of a place that held the most painful memory of her life.- SoraaHollowSide: -Tenshi froze when the blade touched his neck. It was so cold. He had never had this happen to him. Typically they just pierced in for inspection. He shot up his hand instantly to calm Hikamaru who had nearly lunged a strike against the male. "To your village?" - The boy leaned back on the blade to tilt his eyes towards Saito's. The top would slightly cut into his neck.- "The water is going that way so I was following it." - His words were now in english; though the hiss to his voice was still with him. Saito's eyes were very interesting. He had thought mother said people outside their clan had unique eyes and she seemed to be correct. When the new woman arrived Hikamaru slithered his way onto Tenshi and flicked his tongue at his ear in apparent affection. However, the other two wouldn't be aware the snake had whispered his worries to him. When the third person gave the order to the others Tenshi grew confused. To the village? Why would they just up and do that? Wasn't the first male more correct to have his doubts and attack him? Tenshi itched his face silently watching the group at a whole, yet careful not to move too suddenly.- XGinseiRyuuVenger: -Saito Sighed at the two women telling him to stay his blade. but he did as told and placed the Shi no Kage back in its sheath as he looked at the boy.- What is your name? WHy are you out here, it's dangerous here.- He sighed again as he ran his fingers through his own hair, pondering what they would need to do with the boy, now that the Kage had vanished. Was this her planning, did she arrange this meeting? so Many Questions, so few answers. all he could for now is await Hinori's next move, hoping she had been given more clear directions then himself.- xHinori: -Her Eyes widened as she muttered- Eeeeeeeh? W-wait ? I have to babysit this kid ?, why me? Can't...-but before she could finish the Kage was gone. A whiney sigh escaped from her lips before she regained composure and looked to Saito and the kid.- Saito,Kage said that we need to take him to the village. So we will leave whenever you both are ready. I would rather not stay too long. You never know what might be out there afterall.- She took on a serious stance,as she tried to calm her teammate and get him to focus while they also make sure the boy remained safe.- SoraaHollowSide: The male had been persuaded by his female companions. How odd. In his experience what the woman had to say didn't matter at all. - "My name.... err Tenshi..... Orochi. Tenshi Orochi."- How sad it was that he had nearly let his last name slip from his memory. Hikamaru would be sure to remember it always though.- "Dangerous? How curious... I have not felt in danger since you pointed your weapon at me.... hmmm"- To some this statement would have sounded like a sarcastic point, but to Tenshi it was sincerely being considered.- "All I sense around here is fish and a turtle.... hmm... is it the turtle you fear mister? Perhaps my interactions with the turtles have been misleading." - Tenshi itched his face in thought. The woman was clearly ready to head back. He stared at her for a few minutes before nodding to himself.- "Oy, lady-sensei, you're hair is weird. But pretty though. I've never seen pink hair. Do more people have pink hair?"- Hikamaru face tailed himself again as Tenshi raced away from the man towards the woman to ask more questions as he followed her to their village. XGinseiRyuuVenger':'-He breathed out calmly as his Sharingan faded and his eyes returned to their normal turqouise color, he nodded when the boy Spoke his name.He turned around and walked to hinori,his right hand still resting on the hilt of the Shi no Kage as he mutterred a few words-* Uchiha Saito, remember that.Hinori, I will leave him with you, i need to get back to the Old man. There's alot of orders for tools and weapons and he can't finish it all alone. Good luck* -he gave her a small smile, Before his left hand made the Ram seal and he body flickered away, His body reappearing at the village gates as he walked down the streets ,stopping by one of the shopps to pick up some lunch to eat along the way.about half an hour later he finally returned to the blacksmith and got changed. He gave the old man a small greeting and thanks to his welcome back and got back to work to finish today's requests.- xHinori:-she smiled at hearing the boys name and his comments, a small giggle slipping from her Lipps. But before she could introduce herself,Saito told her,he was leaving them alone and vanished before she could answer. Once more a light whine escaped her lipps, she brushed her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath.- Haruno HInori, pleasure to meet you. The Kage has chosen to entrust you to my care. Please stay close . Even if you haven't met with danger yet, it can appear at any time. When we are ack, il treat you to some Barbeque, you look like you could use a good meal. The Pet too.- she smiled as she turned around and began to walk back in the direction of the village, her eyes constantly darting in all Directions keeping an eye on her surrounding while checking for chakra signatures. When they finally made it back to the village she took him to the Izamaru Barbeque Shop for some nice lunch.- End Results Saito and Hinori bring Tenshin back to the village of Yonshigakure, Itsumo leave the village. Category:Yonshigakure